


Can we stay this way

by Typicalmaci



Series: Together and United [1]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alpha Kylo Ren, Alternate Universe - Star Wars Setting, Armitage Hux is Not Nice, Armitage Hux/Kylo Ren Fluff, Cheating, F/M, Inappropriate Use of the Force, Kylo Ren Has Issues, Kylo Ren Needs a Hug, Mild Smut, Minor Character Death, Possessive Kylo Ren, Star Wars: The Last Jedi Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-09
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:21:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 10
Words: 9,609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24618268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Typicalmaci/pseuds/Typicalmaci
Summary: Commander Kylo Ren and General Hux are just Co-workers on Supreme leader snokes ship until they become closer in a love-hate relationship, spiraling into something that could last. We trace Kylo and Hux footsteps together and how they handle challenges and tests in their relationship while onboard some flying space trash.(NOTE: THIS WHOLE FANFIC TAKES PLACE BETWEEN TFW AND TLJ, SO EXPECT SOMETHINGS YOU HAVENG HEARD BEFORE!!!)PS: All of Kylo’s thoughts are in bold and Hux’s are in italic.(this will come in later)
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Series: Together and United [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1999507
Comments: 3
Kudos: 12





	1. Just friends

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Fix Your Attitude](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5961706) by [kassanovella](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kassanovella/pseuds/kassanovella). 

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Life is a bit jumbled living on a piece of floating junk.

“Ren,” Hux remarks to Kylo Ren while tracing the hallways  
“General,” Kylo utters, passing Hux while looking down.  
Hux swiftly walks into the Supreme Leader Snoke’s throne room, getting down on one knee.  
“General Hux, updates on the map,” Snoke asks, staring at the palm of his hand.  
“ We have trooper search parties on Tatooine, Naboo, and Jakku. Ren is connecting with the girl, still trying to collect as much info as possible.” Hux responds while nervously shaking, waiting for his response.  
“You sent Stormtroopers? For a secret mission? Yes, definitely secret NOW.” Snoke said, clenching his fist.  
“I’m sorry sir, sending Ren and his ship wasn’t ideal,” Hux mutters, regretting his life choices.  
“ GO. GO BEFORE I DECIDE I DO WANT YOUR HEAD!” Snoke responds, putting his hand to his forehead.  
_Well, damn it Hux. You really did it this time. Ren can’t save your ass now._  
Hux stands up taking long strides and walking out the door making his way to the command station. Looking down at two girls chatting, Zoey Rosmor and Mable Tillbar.  
“Back to work!” Hux shouted at them.  
“Yes general, right away sir,” Mable replied, getting back to work.  
Hux rubs his eyes as he looks out into deep space.

Not too long after Mable gets up and walks towards the door.  
Turning around, Hux exclaims to her: “Going somewhere?”  
“Bathroom sir? May I be excused?”  
Hux sighs  
“Yes”  
He walked over to a longboard of buttons at the front of the spacious room, rubbing his gloved hand across it.  
“You,” Hux said, pointing to Zoey.  
“Y-Yes, sir?” She replied, adjusting her uniform.  
“Keep in touch with those stormtroopers, will you? It’s not like you have anything else to do with your life.” Hux remarked without even glancing at her.  
“Um Yes sir,” Zoey replies, turning to her station.

 _Where the hell is that Mable girl? This is taking far too long!_  
Hux turns to a mic and presses a button  
“Officer Falleen, bring me The Commander right away please”  
“Yes, general.” The voice replied  
Hux continues running his hand along with the longboard of buttons.  
Moments later Mable walks into the room not noticing that Hux was waiting for her.  
“Where were you? What took you so long? Perhaps Commander Ren and the Supreme Leader would like to know about this?” Hux exclaimed to her  
“Um- sure - I mean yes sir.” She nodded her head and made her way to her station.  
Hux continues to rub his face with his hand  
_Ugh, can this day get any worse?_


	2. Watch it

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hux is tired of Mable and Zoey not doing their job, time for Ren to step in.

*same day as we left off*

Hux looked down, staring at his own palm. 

A tall, dark figure came up behind him, gently tapping his shoulder. 

“E-Excuse me… Mr. General Hux, uhm sir.” Another worker on the ship said, stuttering with every syllable.

“Spit it out. What is it? Is it really worth my time?” Hux said, fidgeting with his glove.

“Commander Ren needed you, sir. T-That’s all. Not sure if it's right away, or even now. He didn't really specif-'' The boy added before being cut off by the General.

“Stop with the details. Put it simply. And get some courage to speak if you even dare speak to me. Now run along, boy.” Hux sighed, tired of having to do so much around here.

The young assistant ran off, still shaking after talking with the General himself.

_I don’t like KIDS running this ship. What kind of dumbass hired him._ _I can’t even talk to me normally without sounding like a pitiful baby. God. Now time to find Ren for whatever the hell he needs now._

Hux’s boots made a slight clanking sound as he turned the corner down the dark hallways. And of course, Ren is there, hand in a dent he created in the wall. 

“Ren! What is the meaning of this? Do we look like we have the funds to replace every wall of this ship?” Hux snapped.

“We need to talk. Now.” Kylo said, not even gesturing towards Hux. 

Without speaking, Hux followed Kylo as they eventually enter a small room with just a small round table and 2 or 3 chairs. Kylo plops himself down, Hux doing the same.

“What is it? Did we get anything from the girl-” 

“No Hux, damn it. It's. It's this young girl working here, in your area too I believe. You’ve seen her. Ma- something.” Kylo said, losing his train of thought as he closed the door.

“Ah. Mable. Such a slacker.” Hux replied, rolling his eyes at the thought of her laziness. 

“ You obviously don’t keep a close enough eye on her and her accomplice, Zoey. So, from now on, it’s my responsibility to know their wellbeing 24 hours a day. I don’t need more people slipping through my fingers. You got it?” Ren said, a new, stern sound in his voice.

“Yes sir. I’ll do my best, sir.” Hux muttered, genuinely confused by the appearance of the new rage forming in Ren.

“Thanks. Knew I could rely on my little red-head to help me out.” Kylo said, ruffling Hux’s hair as he walked out of the room. 

Hux watched Ren until his figure was no longer visible.

_ Huh? He went from about to crush me to a cheerful child after getting a new play-thing. Not like him at all.  _

*the next day, a very early morning*

  
  


An annoyed Hux paced around the stations in his usual workspace, everyone working except for one empty seat in his view. He quickly walked towards Zoey station, grabbing her attention.

“Rosmor. Where is Miss Tillbar? I expect her late but not this late. Did she call in sick or makes up some dumb excuse this morning?” Hux said, keeping Zoey from her work.

“No sir. She does shit like that. She’ll be here soon. No doubt.” Zoey said, afraid of saying the wrong thing to her boss.

Almost as soon as Hux turns towards his panel, a messy Mable Tillbar enters the spacious room, all eyes turning towards her except the Generals. He listens to her paces, waiting for her to sit down before confronting her. Still facing the panel, he calls out, “Late again I see.”

“I apologize sir- I lost track of time.”

“I don’t want your apology, but I might know someone who does…” Hux walks over to a control panel and says something into the mic.

“Bring me the commander. Tell him it’s urgent.”

It seemed as soon as his lips left the mic, large and loud footsteps boomed in the hallway.

The door flung open without touch. There was only one Force user in the whole first order- Kylo. 

“I’m looking for Mable And her partner, Zoey.”

Hux looked over at Mable, her eyes filled with worry. 

“Follow me. Now” Kylos voice was deep in his mask as the girls and Ren walked out of the room. 

_ Now, I can finally do my damn job without having to worry about them too constantly not doing theirs.  _

Relief filled Hux’s body and he finally got them too dealt with. 

A few minutes pass and Zoey and Mable walk in, Mabel's arm is wrapped around Zoey's shoulder.

Zoey rubs her neck, red and bruised. 

_ What happened to her? _

Mable glances up at Hux, she rolls her eyes before walking Zoey back to her seat. 

Hux makes his way towards the door and quickly walks to Rens quarters and knocks on the door. 

“Ren? Are you in there?” 

He knocks again 

“If you're in there open the door!”

The door opens, Kylo is standing against a wall 

“For my sake Ren, when you have a problem with someone, it doesn’t mean hurt them and let all your anger out on them!”

“Why shouldn’t I? You're not the boss of me.”

Hux exhales. 

“And you're not the boss of me.”

Ren faces Hux and walks closer to him. 

“Watch it, General.” The voice was deep in his mask.

“Make me. I dare you.” Hux utters back at Kylo. 

“Dare accepted.” Ren walks out the door nudging Huxs shoulder with his.

Hux lets out a deep sigh and walks back to the command station where Mable and Zoey are yet again laughing and chatting about who knows what. 

Hux facepalms 

_ Here we go again. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 2, Finally! I really hope you are liking this fanfic! I know the first 2 chapters didn't have much kylo and Hux one-on-one action but future chapters will! Every Friday(might change) I will post 1 chapter!


	3. Make me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hux is completely done with Ren. Yet, he can’t stop thinking of him. Hux has some news for Tillbar.

Hux wakes up, quickly getting dressed and doing the daily essentials any General would do. His foot gently taps as he waits for his coffee to pour. After mixing his coffee to a light brown color, he quickly walks to his position. 

Empty. The way he likes it.

Soon enough his coworker’s flood in, making the room the opposite of quiet. But Hux observes at the end of the crowd is Zoey. Not just Zoey but Zoey AND MABLE? On-time?

_ Well, that's new.  _

Eventually, everyone takes their seats and gets to their assigned jobs for the day. But just as always, most of the chatter comes from Rosmor and Tillbar’s stations.

_ You know what… maybe they deserve some time to be them. Seems Ren was too hard on them yesterday.  _

Hux turned toward his control board, letting the girls have their time.

*a tad bit later, around 15 minutes *

  
  


A loud bang was heard behind Hux, all heads turning to the door. And of course, the man himself, Kylo Ren, the door was thrown open. Hux motioned Ren to come towards him.

“Ren. This isn't your work field. Get out or I will make you.”

“Oh so no we are threatening each other? Slow down, Hux. Don't get your tail in a knot.”

Hux inched closer to his face

“Get. Out. That's an order.”

He then pointed to the doorway in which he entered.

“Alright then General, I guess I’ll be going now.”

“And take your bull shit with you.”

Kylo strutted out the door as everyone got back to their work. What seemed seconds after he left, a small ‘bing’ lit up his watch. A text. Of course from Kylo.

“The girls. My quarters asap. Thanks again, redhead.”

_ He acts like I'm his slave. Wouldn't complain if I was but- _

Hux stopped his awful thoughts and went to tell Zoey and Mable.

“Commander Ren would like to privately see you two in his quarters right away.” 

Hux said, then walking away to get back to work.

*sometime later, around 7 minutes :P*

_ God, I need some coffee.. Something to stray my mind from whatever that was in my head.. _

Hux walked towards the breakroom but before he could enter, there he was again.

_ Doesn't he have a job to do? Jesus. First, he spends more than enough money on ship repairs but he can't even handle a simple job. STOP HUX. You don't need him in your head.. _

Kylo’s hand against Mable’s neck, they both leaned against the dark walls.

_ Shoot what do I say. “Hey stop hooking up and get a job”? _

“Commander Ren, we have found the resistance base. They are located on d'qar.”

Kylo spun around, releasing his grip.

“Get back to work,” Kylo said before turning to leave with Hux.

_ No coffee for me today, that was enough energy to keep me going all day. Angry energy for this dumbass right here.  _

*the next day*

A normal, fresh, calm day. Something everyone really needed. Everything was ok. The girls were only 3 minutes late today, not much to do, no choke outs by the breakroom, and no girl gossip, just calm.

“Hux. Come with me please.”

_ Dear God, get a life other than mine, Ren. _

Hux and Kylo stepped out into the cold and dark hallways.

Before anything was said, there was a cold, gloved hand on Hux’s neck. 

“I'm done with the games. Ren.” Hux choked out.

“You are such a slacker, get it together,” Kylo said.

“Ha. Me? You have enough time to fit some coffee and choking into your daily routine now. Don’t

be talking.” Hux muttered through the tight hold on him.

“You need to act like somethings going on. Make it seem you don't know. Whatever it is to keep everyone safe. Including yourself.” Ren said before releasing his hold on Hux.

“Whatever you say, ‘boss’,” Hux said before returning to his station.

After fixing his own problems, he goes to fix Rens.

“Mable, I need to speak with you. Privately.” Hux says arms crossed behind his back.

Hux walks the girl down the hallway and into the room he and Ren previously talked about her behavior.

_ Come on come on… think up something not suspicious or gross or personal… for once thing of something that WON'T offend her. _

“I’ve called you here because we need to discuss something. Someone has told me you have been hanging out with this boy, correct?” Hux utters, fidgeting with his hands below the small table.

Hux could see the fear in her eyes.

She’s afraid of telling the truth.

“Um yes, sir..”

_ Oh please don't cry... _

“Good, and also you have been late multiple times and are off task,”

Hux stood up, unsure of what to say, not one word forming in his mouth.

_ Just say anything. Anything to save your life… _

“So I have come to a decision to suspend you for a week.”

“Yes sir.” 

_ CRAP. YOU SCREWED UP! But at least you are safe. Yet, Mable now hates you more than ever. I can just hear her now... “Fuck you, Hux.” Will this finally get me on Kylo’s good side? _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay chapter 3! im super happy on how this is turning out so far! looking forward to the next chapter!


	4. New Plans And New People

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tillbar is gone, Ren is hot and pissed, and Hux is starting to realize that Kylo is a huge jerk and is really self-centered.

Hux yawned, pulling the covers off his bed and getting up. 

_First day of many with no Tillbar…. Maybe it will be quiet for a change._

After getting ready, Hux stepped out of his quarters, in peace. Just then, a tall but small in size figure runs into the General.

“Oh, I'm so sorry sir! Kind of new around here. I just got promoted.”

“I don't care what your petty excuses are, I want you to learn some personal space. You may have the looks, but without manners, you aren't getting any girls on this shuttle.” Hux said, just wanting a day of rest.

“Who said that was my goal? I'm a TIE fighter pilot, not some sissy who falls on his knees for any girl in sight. I have thick skin, and you couldn't tear it if you tried. Also, might I add, I never said that girls were my type. Don't assume my orientations, General.” The young man said while leaving, a fit of new anger in his walk.

_Dear Gods can I ever get a break?!_

Hux entered his workspace, like any other day. But today wasn't any other day, no no, today there was an empty seat next to Rosmor’s station. Which was empty today as well, strange.

After enjoying his peace for a good hour, echoing screams came from the hallway.

_That is the sound of money, coming out of MY paycheck._

No one seemed bothered as this was a common occurrence and the screams had become recognizable by now. 

Hux stomped out of the large room, quickly walking to the nearest command station to his. And of course, there Ren was hot lightsaber in hand, slashing away at the panels and monitors.

“REN. AGAIN? More of MY money you WAIST.” Hux said, feeling no pity for what Ren’s problems are.

“Go away,” Ren said, deactivating his lightsaber.

“No! What is the meaning of all this?!” Hux yelled as he pointed to the broken monitors.

“It’s none of your business.”

“Really? If it’s not my business, is it the supreme leader?” Hux stated while crossing his arms.

Kylo faced him, turning his head slowly towards Hux.

“What did you say?”

“Is it Supreme Leader Snoke's business?”

“No!”

“Is this about Rey, Kylo?” Hux says tilting his head

“N-no… it’s not... Its uhh-”

“Yeah, whatever you say…” Hux rolls his eyes and turns to walk back to the command room.

“You're paying for this by the way!” Hux shouts

“In your dreams redhead.”

Hux shakes his head and continues to make his way to his workroom.

*The next day*

  
  


Hux quickly gets ready, it's the one day he can not screw up. He marched to the conference room, opening up the doors and seeing that Ren wasn't there.

_Great, just great._

Hux scans the room noticing the other lieutenant and admirals. He makes his way to his seat and sits down waiting for Kylo to walk in.

The room is quiet until the doors burst open.

_There he is, Kylo fucking Ren._

“Woah. Not a very nice nickname.” Ren suddenly appeared in the door frame looking at hux

“Ok. I've gathered you all here to talk about the plans. For now, the mission for the map is on semi pause. The scavenger isn't budging and we just need time. New plans.” Kylo said, removing his mask for his coworkers to clearly hear him.

“Uh,- Sir. May I add, this map is not a want, it's a need. We need it in our hands as soon as possible. My men can do it. Just say the word.” Hux replied to Kylo.

“Well, Hux I'm glad you chimed in there. Would you mind repeating what you told me the other day, my friend?” Kylo said, running his hand through his hair.

“About the resistance base?” Hux asked, raising an eyebrow.

“Together, we have located their base on D'Qar. This brings me to our new found plan.I have come to the decision to destroy the planet and the resistance.” Kylo says, a proud look on his face.

_Look at that jerk! ‘Together’? ‘We’? He did no work. Oh, he is so dead._

Hux responds, “Commander- this ship doesn’t have the capability to destroy a planet.”

“There. That’s it. Thank you Hux. Where would we be without you? Buried in the Tatooine sand for sure. But he is correct. The shuttle doesn’t have the power.”

A hush fell among the room for minutes on end.

After a while, Kylo spoke up again.

“That is why I have made plans to make a v3 of the Death Star.”

Hands cuffed mouths all around the room.

_This idiot. What is he thinking?_

Hux chuckles.

“A Death Star? Commander I-”

Ren’s extended hand throws Hux against the wall, creating a loud and echoing bang that harmonizes with Hux’s scream. 

“Thank you for your input General, I have started the secret construction of the weapon in an unknown location where the resistance leaders will not know. Now, if you excuse me, I have other things I need to do.” Kylo strutted out of the room, locking his mask back on.

_That’s the last straw. I'm done with him! He will get a piece of me! After I get a piece of lunch-_

Hux walks out, headed for the mess hall. Once he gets there, He squints at the menu board and after making his decision, gets in line for food. 

While searching for a table, He passes a messy Rosmor, cuffed to the leg of the table, two troopers sitting on both sides of her. Then he passes Tillbar, eating alone for once. What a surprise. 

“Hey! Mable!”

It was the kid Hux ran into earlier this morning. The two kids ran and hugged as if never seeing each other. 

_Kids these days._

Hux rolled his eyes and sat down next to the lieutenant and admirals.

As Hux finished up his lunch, he watched the two girls eventually get up and leave. Mable leaving with Dalyan, and Zoey with Stormtroopers behind her. 

_They don't deserve this… I may be rude but this is too much._

“Excuse me! You two.” Hux shouted from across the room to the Stormtroopers leading Zoey out.

“Yes Sir? Is something wrong?” One said as they got close enough to not yell.

“You can release that girl. My orders.” Hux said, grabbing Rosmor’s arm.

“As you wish, sir.” The other one said as they walked out.

“Why did you do that?” Zoey asked as Hux pulled her aside.

“You don't deserve that. One bad thing shouldn’t make you become a prisoner.” Hux said, handing her a small plastic water bottle.

“Here. Take this and go talk NICELY to your friend. I don’t like seeing you two when you aren't causing trouble in some way.” Hux added, letting go of her arm and pushing her to the direction of Mable’s table.

_God, I hope they get along._

*Later that night*

“General. A word? Now.” Ren said after intruding Hux while he was hard at work.

After pulling him aside, Ren asks, “What the literal fuck Hux.”

“What is your issue?” Hux says, hoping he wasn’t going to mention the girls.

“You let Rosmor go? Without asking me? Ha. Yeah. Smart move.” Kylo said while pacing the halls.

“She was miserable Kylo! You treated her like a slave. And why do you care” Hux replied while throwing around his hands.

“Kylo? It's Ren. And that’s it. Unless you call me Commander. You are under my control may I remind you. You listen to me and do what I say. You don’t do whatever you want.” 

“Can I make ONE desition myself? I don’t belong to anyone. I work here. Not for you. You push me around like a child and don’t realize that I am my own person.” Hux yelled before storming off to his quarters. 

_THAT LITTLE- He just wants me to kill him on the spot- Calm down Hux. He is just like that. He will forget anything that happened and will move on. Yeah…_

As Hux stomped off to his quarters, a voice behind him laughed, “Haha. The General got in trouble with the Commander? How are you going to fix that issue?”

Hux jolted around “Hey! Mind your own business.” Hux said before realizing who it was. 

“Kid. I told you to leave me alone.”

“I don’t try to get under your skin. You just always happen to be where I am.” A smiling Dalyan said.

“May I ask you, Mr. TIE Fighter Pilot, Sir. Are you always a jerk? To everyone? Or is it just me?” Hux replied mockingly

“It's a shocker but I think just you at the moment. People around here are nice but you, Nah.” Dalyan said a proud and bratty look on his face as he walked off past Hux.

_I pray to the gods to give me one day where everyone disappears but me._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> {Little side note here, sorry the chapters are just skipping days. The time is weird up in here:P}  
> Anyways, sorry I didn’t post on Friday I was out of town and didn’t have a chance to post this but here we are! I will still be posting on Friday and maybe Saturday <3


	5. Enough

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hux is suspicious about Ren’s behavior around Mable, is something else going on that Hux isn’t aware of?

_ Yes general, keep going, don't stop. _

Hux jerks away in sweat. He scans the room for any signs of Ren, the only person who could get him to hear that. 

He turns to see the time: 4:35 am

Hux rubs his eyes as he gets up and starts getting ready. 

He walked out the door making his way to the coffee shop, he was too tired to go to work and had time to spare. 

“Good morning general! What can I do for y-“ the barista said. 

“Coffee. Black.” Hux interrupted. 

“Um sure thing sir.”

Hux continues to rub his eyes and yawn 

“Not much sleep?” The barista said, handing Hux his coffee. 

“None.” He said as his lips met the cup

_ Ughhh, why is my job so fucking hard _

* a few minutes later*

“Have a good day sir!”

“Yeah yeah, you too” Hux uttered and rolled his eyes as he hiked to Ren's quarters before making his way to the command room. 

He made his way to the door to Kylo room and took his hand to knock before hearing whispers and quiet laughter from inside.

Hux pulled his hand away and moved it down to the knob to the door and slowly twisted it open, peeking inside to not only see Ren but a sweaty Mable underneath Him, both kissing each other thankfully, their lower half covered by the sheets of Kylos bed. 

They both turned their heads to face Hux, their eyes widened. 

_ What the- _

“Mable? I-is that you?” Hux said as his hand started to shake 

“Uh- hi general,” Mable whispered. 

Kylo sat up and grabbed two stray blankets and gave one to Mable and the other to cover himself up. 

“General Hux-“

“Shut up.”

“Aww is the general mad because he didn’t get any?”

Hux chuckled

“From you or her? Because I would rather die all alone then fuck either one of you.”

Mable took the blanket kylo had set down for her and quickly covered herself up. 

”Excuse me-“ Mable mouthed as she excused herself to the bathroom 

Hux facepalmed as he looked up at Ren. 

_ Damnit. Now what. _

“Why did you come here in the first place, General?” Kylo said, a slight smirk on his face.

“N-No reason. Can you please put something on? It's a bit weird..”

“You know what? Just cause you asked, I won't.” Ren answers with a small laugh.

“You are a real pain in the ass, you know? Constantly ruining my job and making it 10 times worse.” He said as he turned to leave before Ren grabbed his chin, pulling it far too close to his face.

“First off, you aren’t dismissed, second, I quite enjoy ruining your day. It's the only way I can see you. I do it just to see your face. You brighten my day, General. Now leave.” Kylo said, looking down as he pointed to the entryway.

“You could have told me that! It's hard to even talk to my workers after I see what you do with them. Ever since you got a higher-up position than me, you got noticed and you never talked to me anymore. It hurt Ren. It hurt a lot. I lost someone I held really close to my heart. Why can't it be like that anymore? The girls? The pleasure you get from it? What is it!” Hux yells, a tear streaming down his face.

“Here, how about this. We eat our lunch here tomorrow. Like old times? Then we can get back what we lost,” Kylo said before running his fingers through Hux’s red hair. “Ok? I want you back.”

Hux pulled away, missing the way it felt to be appreciated. “Ok. I’ll do it. No funny business. You hear me?” Hux said, waving his finger at Kylo. 

He walked out, slightly happy with how that went down.

_ At least I didn't mention my dream… _

As Hux walked down the hallway, he felt a tug on his sleeve. He turned, seeing a fully clothed and masked Kylo.

“I heard that. Tell me, or else.” Ren threatened Hux.

“No. I don't want to. Why were you even listening to my thoughts anyway?”

“Tell me before things get worse.”

“No! It's my personal info-” Hux got cut off as Kylo held him up on the hallway wall, lightsaber in his hand but not ignited yet. 

“Tell me now, Hux. This is an order.”

Hux tapped his shoulder, unable to breathe. Kylo set him down, a rough-looking Hux panting for air.

“God Ren. Watch the hands. I’ll tell you just please don’t murder me..”

“ That's what I thought.General.”

“It was you and me... In my quarters after work. You were tired from whatever you do at work and you just-”

“Just what? Finish the sentence.” Kylo budded in.

“Went for it... Is the way I will put it.”

Kylo laughed a bit. 

“Basic Ren, huh? I bet you enjoyed it. The way you are, I bet you even begged for it.”

“I-I...it doesn’t matter. It left me in a hot sweat this morning and I couldn’t get it off my mind..”

“Damn. I'm on your mind? Keep it that way. Now go do your nerdy work stuff now.” Kylo said, messing with Huxes hair then pushing him down the hallway.

“Don’t touch my hair, I spent a lot of time doing it this morning..”

“Mhm whatever you say, redhead,” Ren said, putting on his helmet, turning back, heading away.

Hux rolls his eyes as he fixes his hair and walks back to the command room.

_ I'm this close to killing him with his own damn lightsaber, little son of a bitch. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Im super excited for the next chapter, I've been working on it for the past few weeks and I think you guys will like it and don't worry we will definitely get some more kylo and hux interaction.


	6. I can't do this

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hux winds up going back to an old habit, only to see Ren has the same problem.

*that night*

“Two shots, please. That’s all.” Hux said, sliding his money across the bar counter.

Hux lays his head down on the bar top letting out a deep groaning.

“Here you go.” The bartender said sliding the shots towards Hux.

Hux took the first shot and exhaled deeply, slamming the glass down.

The door to the bar opened, unmasked Kylo walked in, scanning the room, Hux looking over at him but quickly looking away.

Kylo  trudged over to Hux and sat down on the barstool next to him.

“What do you want?” Hux said rubbing his eyes

“You drink?” Kylo responding to Hux, avoiding the question

“Only when I'm miserable or I'm having to deal with you.”

Ren chuckled taking huxes other shot, drinking it.

“We will take 4 more please,” Ren told the bartender.

Hux smiled looking over at Kylo

The bartender set the drinks down, Ren taking two.

Kylo raised an eyebrow at Hux, he replied with:

“Fuck. Fine.” He hissed, grabbing the shots

Kylo drank the shot still looking at Hux

*Few hours and drinks later*

Hux put his head down on the countertop as he groaned.

“One more-” Hux said, reaching for a shot.

“Hux no- your drunk. Let’s go.”

“Ughh but-” Hux said as he fell out of the chair

Kylo bent down to help him stand up.

“Woah, you okay?”

“Im fine.”

Kylo grabbed Hux by the arm

“Let go!” Hux uttered, trying to pull Ren hand off his.

“No.”

“You an asshole.”

Kylo continued to walk Hux around the ship until they got to Rens quarters.

‘But- why are we- at your- room?” Hux said, struggling to stay awake.

Ren yanked Hux by the arm onto the door, grinding his teeth.

“You will listen to everything I say, that’s an order.”

“Yeah- ok whatever.”

Ren removed his hand from Hux, grabbing his uniform pulling him into Hux kissing him, who was trying to push him off.

Kylo took his other hand opening the door, both of them still kissing as Kylo forced Hux against a wall.

Hux pulled away.

“The hell kylo!”

“Shut up.” 

Ren removed his hand from Hux and placed it on top of Huxes orange hair, pulling it back exposing his neck.

Kylo looked Hux up and down before starting to suck on his pale neck

“Kylo-fuck-you-ok ok enough. stop! Hux said grabbing Kylo’s shirt

“No, I don't think I will,” Kylo uttered, pulling away for a second and then continuing to kiss his neck again.

“I hate you,” Hux said, fixing his hair.

“I know. I hate you too.” ren said finally pulling away

Hux rolled his eyes pushing kylo off and making his way towards the door.

“And where do you think you're going?” Kylo said tilting his head.

“To my quarters. I'm tired.

Ren chuckled.

“Yeah I don't think so” 

Kylo grabs his arm, nails digging into it as he threw him against the wall.

“Quit kylo! Let me go!” Hux looked at the blood spilling off his arms

Hux takes his other arm trying to punch Kylo but ren takes it and blocks it mid-air.

Ren takes huxes hair pulling back sucking in his neck once more.

Hux gasped for air as kylo continued.

Kylo pulled away looking at Hux.

“My turn.”

“What?”

“I did you, know you do me.”

“Yeah no.”

“Maybe this will change your mind”

Kylo remarked as he pulled off his shirt, Huxes eyes widened.

“Shit-”

“Quiet.”

“Now, do it. Now”

“I hate you,” Hux said under his breath, pulling kylo black curly back, exposing his neck, sucking in his neck.

Kylos eyes rolled to the back of his head as Hux continued

“Yes general, keep going, don't stop.” Ren hummed 

Hux stopped and looked up at him. 

“What did you say?”

Ren smirked at him

“It was you wasn't it? It wasn’t a dream.” Hux said lip twitching. 

Ren shrugging said, “maybe, but did I say to stop?”

“You're such an ass,” Hux said starting again. 

“I know.”

Hux continued before pulling away from Kylo’s neck. 

“What are you doing?”

“I’m leaving,” Hux said as he picked up his stuff

“Why?”

“Are you serious? I have a life, Ren! A job! You're my boss! You cant fuck me like you did Mable. I can’t do this.”

“Yes, you can” kylo said as he grabbed Huxes arm. 

“Let go!” 

“No!”

“Get the fuck off me!” 

Hux ground his teeth as he fought with kylo 

“Stay!”

“I’m leaving!”

Kylo let go.

“Fine. Leave.”

Hux rolled his eyes as he walked towards the door. 

“Goodbye kylo.”

“Goodbye general.”

Hux opened the door, walking out and closing the door behind him. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Surprise! im a day early! the reason for this is because tomorrow I have to get a COVID test and I'm getting a dog, but wow!! Finally, about time! This chapter has been long asked for and I worked really hard to make this chapter the best. Can I be honest with y’all? This is my first fic so I’m still getting used to writing smut, but bear with me, I promise I’ll get better. And this chapter and the next are fairly short but 8 will be a long one!


	7. But It Hurts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hux is tired of Kylos bullshit and goes to yell at him, but gets something else.

“Hux… a word?” Phasma said as she and Hux crossed paths while walking down the halls.

“Uhm.. of course Captain.” Hux’s palms started sweating

_ I swear if Ren blabbed to her- _

“Are you ok?” She said after removing her helmet, exposing the sweet and concerned look on her face.

“Why do you ask?” Hux shook as he spoke.

“You are covered in bruises, cuts, and red marks. You know I am always here for you, you are like a brother to me, Armitage.” She brushed his hair away from his eyes.

“Thanks, Phas. It’s nothing, don't worry.” Hux started to walk past her before she grabbed his wrist.

“Agh-” Hux said as Phasma tugged the same spot Ren had.

“I knew it. You aren’t ok. You are in pain. It's Jackass Ren, isn't it?” She said in a stern tone.

“Look. I got it under control.”

“You have to stop this Hux. This cannot keep happening. Last week it was a slap mark, and this week you are covered in injuries. It’s not ok. If it hurts, you need to tell him. Don’t stay silent. If you do, he won't know you don’t like it and he will continue to hurt you.” She waved her finger in his face.

“Ok. I’ll do that.” A determined Hux spoke.

Hux marched past her and down the halls until he ended up on the doorstep of Kylo’s quarters. He gently knocked, as if not to scare Kylo. The door cracked open and Kylo yanked Hux through the crack.

“What the-”

“WHAT ARE YOU DOING” Kylo yelled at Hux.

“W-What do you mean..”

“People cant see you like.. That,” Kylo said, poking his neck.

“It’s your fault. You did that. Fix it, Ren. Fix it.” Hux crossed his arms and stood his ground.

A soaking wet Zoey in a towel stepped out of Kylo’s bathroom, a hissing sound as the shower turned off.

“Thanks again Co-” Her eyes widened as she saw her boss.

“Oh, I see. This again? WITH MY COWORKER?” Hux lost it.

“IT'S NOT WHAT IT LOOKS LIKE-”

“Then what is it? Huh?” Hux stamped his foot.

“I was using his restroom because it’s the closest to my quarters. One of my pipes burst last night and the Commander said it was fine if I used his shower.”

Kylo shrugged.

“Thank you, Zoey. I’ll make sure I get someone on that. Mind heading back so I can have a word with your Commander?” Hux said nicely.

“Of course, boss.” She nodded and left for her quarters. As the door closed, Hux sighed.

“You need to stop, Kylo. I don’t like .. this” Hux said gesturing to his wounds.

“Ok. Can I make it up to you?” Kylo said, touching Hux’s face.

Hux quickly slapped Kylo’s hand and he let go.

“If nothing happens, ok,” Hux said looking down.

Kylo picked Hux up and carried him to the bathroom. The sweet aroma of Zoey’s shampoo filled the room as he opened the door. Kylo gently sat Hux on the floor.

“Look, i'm helping you and that’s all, ok?” Kylo bent down at his level.

“Ok. I sort of believe you.” Hux said.

“Hand me your jacket and shirt.” Kylo reached out his hand. Hux looked up. He was confused and a bit scared.

“Trust me,” Kylo reassured him. Hux pulled them off, only wearing a tank top to cover the top half of him.

“That’s all that i'm taking, ok? I promise.” Kylo said before going to put them in his clothes basket. A tear fell from Hux’s face as he saw his arms.

“Hux..” Kylo looked down at him as he came back in

“Im.. scared.” Hux cried. Kylo bent down again.

“Don’t be. I'm not going to hurt you. I was hella drunk, ok?” Kylo responded as he picked up a washcloth and began soaking it in the sink.

“Ok.” Hux wiped his tears.

“Tell me if it hurts, ok?” Kylo grabbed Hux’s right wrist and flipped it over. He paused.

“I know.” Hux was ashamed of the old cuts on his wrist.

“Why didn’t you tell me? I would have been there.” Kylo said, a concerned and angry face looked  Hux in the eyes.

“It was a long time ago. Before you cared.” Hux broke the eye contact.

“I always cared,” Kylo told him, lifting his chin up. “You tell me if it hurts, ok?”

Hux nodded. Kylo gently ran the washcloth up and down Hux’s arm.

“Mmm,” Hux said, squinting. Kylo stopped and grabbed his shoulder.

“Do you want me to stop?” Kylo asked. Hux shook his head. Kylo continued to rub the dried blood off Hux’s arm. After he finished, he moved to the other arm and did the same.

“Hey, is it ok if I touch your neck? I don’t want to hurt you.” Kylo politely asked a crying Hux.

“Y-Yeah. Thanks again.” Hux said, trying to stop his tears.

“Don’t thank me. I hate seeing you like this.” Kylo got up and pulled something out a cabinet.

As he sat down, he saw it was a bottle of concealer. 

“Pfft. How did you get that?” Hux laughed at him.

“Shut up. My dad taught me to use it to cover my bruises from my mom after we trained.” Kylo muttered. He dabbed the washcloth with it and reached for Hux’s neck.

“Scoot closer, will ya?” Kylo said pulling Hux in closer so he could reach. He gently massaged the concealer over the spots he had ruined Hux’s neck.

“Ah- Can we take a break?” Hux cried.

“I'm almost done. Hold on” Kylo told him

“But it hurts..” Hux replied. Kylo looked up to his face.

“Im sorry. Keep goi-” Hux was cut off by Kylo’s lips on his. 

_ Why do I need this... _

**Because it doesn’t hurt.**

Hux quickly realized,

_ Wait.. are you talking to me... With your mind? _

**Yeah. It’s not that hard. Now stop thinking so I can enjoy this.**

Hux shook the thoughts away and focused on Ren’s lips. After this went on for another minute, Kylo pulled away.

“It’s getting late and you need good sleep,” Kylo said, touching Hux’s cheek again.

“Can I just stay here?” Hux suggested.

“Of course. Stay as long as you like. I need to go pick up some supplies that just came in but you can stay here.” Kylo replied, leaving his quarters. Hux walked over to Rens’s bed and fell into it. He immediately passed out.

*Hours later * 

Kylo walked in to see a sleeping Hux. He placed down the boxes and took off his jacket. He climbed into his bed, the opposite side of Hux. He gently placed his arm around him, as if not to wake him.

“Goodnight cutie,” Kylo said, closing his eyes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SOFT BOYS ALERT. I love this so much and it genuinely made me cry when I was writing it. Some softness to fix last time- But yeah! That's it. I cant post chapter 8 next Friday because I will be out of town, so I might post it on Monday. Have a great day or night or whatever.


	8. Nuke To The Heart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Life sucks. Period.

_ “GET THE FUCK AWAY FROM ME! LOOK WHAT YOU DID!” _

Hux shook himself awake. 

_ The hell?!? _

Hux looked down at Kylo’s arm wrapped around him. 

_ Nope. No way. There is no way in the world that we..it's all a blur really. _

Hux squirmed, trying to escape Kylo’s arm.

“Mmm.. what?” A sleepy Kylo responded.

“I- uh. Uhm..” Hux had nothing to say.

“Wait. Why are you in my bed in my room in my quarters?” Kylo said, pulling away.

“Did something happen and we forgot?” A concerned Hux looked around the room for any sign of something.

“My coat.” Hux points to his balled up coat on the floor. “W-why would my coat be on the floor?” Hux’s finger twitched as he pointed to it.

“Oh. The pain meds must have made you blackout and forget.” Kylo remembered as he saw the pill bottles on his dresser.

“Wait.. pain meds? Why? I seem fine.” Hux said, brushing his shoulder.

“So you really don’t remember anything? Nothing?” Kylo said getting up.

“Nothing after Phasma told me to kick your ass.” Hux smiled.

“Ah. So you told her.” Kylo sighed.

“You abused me, Ren. I needed to tell someone.” Hux got up.

“Sure. You could say that.” Kylo shrugged.

“Wait. She told me to come here... What did I do when I got here.” Hux said, remembering how Phasma told him to stand up to Kylo.

“Do you really want to know?” Kylo got closer to Hux’s face.

“Yeah, dipwad tell me.” Hux pushed his face away.

“You were really pissed. Mega pissed. So, I calmed you down. You must have fallen asleep.” Kylo lied directly to Hux’s face.

“How did you calm me down? Kylo..” Hux crossed his arms.

“You asked and you received,” Kylo smirked as he walked to his bathroom.

_ So that happened. But if it did, where are his clothes... _

“Interpret it the way you want, General. It's not what you think. I helped you.” Kylo said, stepping out in his uniform.

“I can't believe this. Good day.” Hux left kylos quarters, marching to the coffee shop.

“The usual. And quickly.” Hux waved his hand at the barista.

“Of course, General. Bad sleep, I presume.” She said, filling up the glass.

“You could say.” Hux facepalmed.

“Ren’s dealing you crap again, isn't he?” She said, handing him a black coffee.

“Absolute shit. Thanks.” He says, sipping his coffee.

“Yeah, that sucks.”

Hux turned to look at his watch

“Ugh, I’m going to be late, thanks for the coffee.”

Armitage strode to the command room, making his way to the front of the room.

Hux turns to Mable, who is back from probation.

“Any good news?”

“Uh well, the troops still haven't found any signs of the res-”

“Does that sound like good news to you? Because it doesn't to me!” Hux says, raising his voice. 

Zoey, who was on the other side of the room looked at Hux.

“Oh- I mean- okay. Sorry, sir.” 

Mable looked down from hux and continued her work.

_ That's it. That’s fucking it. Im quitting my job. _

*Later at lunch*

Hux made his way to a table in the cafeteria and sat down.

He then felt a finger tap his shoulder.

“General Hux sir?” the calm voice said.

Hux groaned before turning around to see Zoey.

“What! Oh-Zoey…”

“Um sir, I think you should know about last night.”

Hux dropped the fork that was in his hand.

“What.”

“Last night, when I left Kylo’s room, I was waiting outside the door because we were going to have dinner together, but that didn't happen and I overheard what happened.”

Hux got up and grabbed her by the arm and pulled her outside the cafeteria doors.

“What happened, did he fuck me?” Hux said, shaking Zoey.

“What? No. No! That's weird..he just helped you I guess.”

Then Hux remembered, and looked down at his arm to see splotchy concealer over his cuts.

“Ok, thank you, thank you so much, I'm very happy he did that, I'll talk to him later.”

_ That asshole. _

*after lunch*

Hux throws his lunch away and makes his way to Kylo's room to talk to him.

_ Why did he lie? It's not that hard, to tell the truth. _

“You bitch!” a voice yelled in the distance.

Hux looked around, no one was in the halls.

“It's not my fault he likes me more!”

“You filthy slut!”

The yelling continued to get louder as Hux drew closer to Kylos room

“Enough!”

It was a male voice this time, then hux new. It was coming from Kylo's room.

Hux kicked the door open to find Mable and Zoey fighting each other, once more. 

Kylo, shirtless, tried breaking up the fight, just to end up with a punch to the face by Zoey.

“What is going on here!” Hux yelled Mable, Zoey and kylo both looked up at Hux.

Mable and Zoey stood up and stood apart as Kylo stepped in between them, staring at Hux.

“Hux I can ex-”

“The only explanation you'll be doing is in my office, all of you. Now!” Hux said cutting Ren off.

“What?” Kylo said chuckling.

“My office now, and kylo put on a damn shirt of gods sake” 

Hux walked out of the room with the three following him.

The door to the office opened, revealing huxes desk and 3 chairs.

Hux sat behind the desk, kylo in the middle seat, Zoey and Mable on either side of him.

“Ok...so what is going between you all?” Hux said to Mabel.

“General-”

“Kylo, I asked Mable not you.”

“Ok first off, when were you the boss of me?” Kylo said, raising his voice.

“Calm down Kylo…” Mable said putting her hand on his shoulder.

Hux looked over at Mable then at Kylo.

“Zoey, can you tell me what's going on then?”

Zoey looked over at kylo then at Hux.

“Well, I was going over to kylo quarters to take another shower, because my pipes are still broken and ugh-”

“Liar! You were trying to fuck him, when you clearly know, I've been seeing him!” Mable said, interrupting Zoey, then standing up.

“Mable sit down -”

“No! I'm not just going to sit here and listen to her lie!”

“Can i please leave now.” kylo said.

“No, no one is leaving until we settle this.”

“You cant keep me here, im the Commander, your just a stupid general,”

Huxs lip twitched and he stared at Kylo.

“Kylo, enough.”

Kylo stood up and slammed his hands down on the desk, leaning over hux.

“Girls, you can leave now,” Kylo said, looking Hux up and down.

_ Ugh, are you serious? _

“Get up,” Kylo demanded.

“Make me,” Hux said, laying back in his chair.

“Fine.”

Kylo extended his arm using the force, throwing him against the wall behind him.

“P-Put him down! He does nothing and you treat him like... Like trash! You hurt him and it-”

“no-” Kylo slammed the door in Zoey’s face, forcing her to leave.

“You.” Kylo returned his focus to Hux against the back wall.

“K-” Hux struggled to breathe.

“No air is coming to you unless you listen. Got it?” Kylo muttered from between his teeth. Hux nodded. “Good General.” Hux squirmed as he turned almost purple in the face.

“You will listen to me and stop struggling,” Kylo said sternly before Hux stopped moving. “This.. this has nothing to do with you... In fact, want nothing to do with you. You will go to your quarters and forget about what happened and forget about me. Continue working. I shall hear nothing from anyone about you slacking or you giving minimum effort. Got it, Armitage?” Kylo said, letting Hux down. Hux gasped for air as he fell from Ren’s grasp.

“DONT EVER EVER CALL ME THAT,” Hux yelled, tears falling from his face as he wiped the blood from his lip.

“I’ll do whatever the hell I want. I run this joint. You are irrelevant.” Kylo said inching closer to Hux’s face.

“GET THE FUCK AWAY FROM ME! LOOK WHAT YOU DID!” Hux screamed as tears ran down his cheeks. The words echoed endlessly in his head as the room started spinning.

“K-Kylo-” Hux said, falling back onto the ground.

“No. No No. Hux. Get up.” Kylo placed his hand on Hux’s face.

Hux rolls his eye and bit into kylos gloved hand. 

Kylo jumper back grabbing his hand

“What the hell hux!” 

“That’s what you get you asshole. Get out of my office. Now.”

“Fine, I don’t want to see you anyways.”

“Neither do I.”

“Goodbye General.”

“Goodbye commander.”

Kylo left the room slamming the door behind him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No words. Man, so much drama. Hux really needs a break. I'm starting to have a soft spot for Zoey, sweet but a baddie. I posted this a day early just because im going to be busy with school work mon-Fri but will still be writing chapter 9! Have a great day and continue to read Hux getting abused 24/7. :)


	9. Torn up.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> kylo and hux are taking a short break from each other, well, maybe a long one. (Ps, I don’t want to bore y’all so we are skipping time here so bear with me. :b

*after tlj*

Hux laid his head in his hands as he sat on the edge of his bed. He had been different ever since the death of Snoke. Kylo had become the new supreme leader which wasn’t good news for Hux. Kylo and Armitage have still been distant from each other but Ren has still been seeing Mable on a daily basis if it wasn’t too obvious. 

Hux made his way through the long hallways of the ship. Hux turned the corner to see Kylo and Mable kissing at the end of the hall.

_ Why did he never do that to me? _

Hux rolled his eyes as he continued walking down the hall.

“General, wait up.”

Hux turned around to see kylo running towards him.

“What do you want now? Don't you have stuff to do?” Hux said, crossing his arms.

“Yes I do, some may or may not concern you.”

“Uh uh, sure.” Hux huffed. 

_ please just take me back kylo. Please fuck me, fuck me like you do Mable. _

Kylo look Hux up and down

“Don’t look at me like that.” Hux said grinning his teeth 

“Like what?”

“They way you just looked at me! Like you would Like to fuck me!”

“Like I would  _ like  _ to fuck you?”

“Did I stutter?”

“I don’t want to fuck you.”

“Okay, I didn’t ask if you did or not.”

“I know you didn’t. But you thought about it.”

_ Shit shit shit _

_ “ _ What?”

Hux stepped back

“Don’t act so surprised General. You can't hide it. Not from me.”

“Leave me alone. You know nothing.”

“I know everything about you Armitage.”

“Kylo, get away from me.”

Ren grab Hux wrist pulling him into his chest

“Ren, enough.” Hux tried to pull away but Kylo pulled him closer. 

Kylo leaned in to kiss Hux, closing his eyes. 

Hux leaned in also.

Gunshots were heard in the distance 

Hux pulled away, turning his head looking around to see where the sound came from. 

“I need to go” Hux said grabbing Kylo's hand and pulling hit off him 

“Why? Do a few little gunshots scare you? We are close to the stormtrooper training area, it’s fine.”

“It’s not that it’s-“

“General! Supreme leader!” The captain of the stormtroopers ran up to them. 

“Yes captain?” Kylo said, pushing Hux aside.

“General, one of your workers, Mable Tillbar was shot by one of my men.”

The captain took his hand pointed down the hall. 

Kylo gasped and ran down the hall

“Kylo wait!”

Hux ran after ren down the hall

Kylo and Hux turned the corner to see Mable, dressed in black, up against a wall with a gun shot in her abdomen, tears streaming down her face. 

“Oh my god.” Hux gasped jumping back. 

“Mable!” Kylo got down on the ground and laid Mable in his lap. 

“K-kylo” Mable whimpered grabbing kylo's hand 

“Shhh it’s okay, you're going to be okay.” Tears left Kylos eyes. 

“I-I’m sorry-“

“Sorry? For what? This isn’t your fault?”

“K-kylo?”

“Yes Mable? I’m here!”

“I- I love you-“

Kylo looked up at hux then back at Mable. 

_ I swear if he says it back to her- _

_ “ _ I love you too.” 

Kylo leaned into Mable kissing her one more time ,more tears came from both of their eyes. 

Mable sniffed and took her other and hand cupped Kylos cheek, she took her thumb and traced his jaw line.

Kylo smiled and grab her hand from his face and kissed her palm. 

Mable blinked and went limp, she didn’t move. She was gone. 

“Mable? Please, wake up!” Kylo tried to shake her away.

“She’s gone Kylo.” Hux said, a tear fell from his eye

“No she’s not! She-“ 

Kylo realised she was gone. 

“No, Mable no!”

Kylo let go of mables dead body, stood up and walked up to the captain of the stormtroopers 

“I want every one of your men finding out who killed her! Understand?”

“Uh- yes supreme leader! Right Away!”

Kylo stormed out, hitting Hux’s shoulder as he left.

_ He needs his space. I need to go talk to Zoey, see if she has any clue about this. _

Hux wiped his eyes and headed to his station, the most reasonable place for her to be. He threw the door open to see a room of panicked internes, generals, and day to day workers. One of the people standing up was Zoey, his eyes wide and filled with tears.

“Where is she? They said you would bring her back, WHERE IS SHE!” She ran and grabbed him by the shoulders. “You don't understand. I never said sorry or I love you. She left and she was angry. Please. Please tell me she is ok.” Tears ran down Rosmor’s face as she locked eyes with the General.

“Mrs Rosmor I-”

“ITS ZOEY. JUST CALL ME ZOEY IS IT THAT FUCKING HARD TO GET THAT INTO YOUR THICK SKULL?” She screamed as she let go of him. “My friend isn't ok. I just need you to lead me to her.” She stomped out, hoping he would follow her.

They stepped out into the hall, almost being run over by a team of medics rushing a small figure on a stretcher toward the infirmary. 

Zoey ran after them, yelling at them to stop as He stood there, unable to move. 

This was one of the times in his life where emotions had overwhelmed him. It didn't happen much since he wasnt that type of guy but when it did, he became a hot mess for a span of a few days, or even weeks.

Hux slowly walked up to Zoey and the medics who were hovering over Mables body.

“No, no, that's impossible, she-” Zoey looked down at mables abdomen which was still bleeding.

“I'm sorry miss we did everything we could.” The medic said as he looked up at Zoey.

Hux walked up besides Zoey.

“Im sorry Zoey.”

“No! None of yall are sorry! You treated her like trash Hux! The only person you cared about was Kylo!”

Huxes eyes wided.

“Zoey I-“

”Shut up!” 

A tear ran from Zoey's eye and he followed the medics down the hall. 

“Hux.”

A voice came from behind him

Hux turned around to see kylo standing there. 

“Meet me in my quarters.” Kylo kissed Hux on the forehead before turning around and leaving. 

Hux sighed

_ Here we go again.  _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my goddess. I’m so sorry this chapter is so short and it took me over a week to post it! I was caught up with other stuff but I promise I’ll be better at posting these. So I might change my posting schedule so it may take a little long than every week :)


	10. Until tomorrow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the last chapter, let's hope something good happens.

Hux followed Kylo down the long dark hallway, making his way to Kylos quarters.

Kylo stops at his door waiting for Hux. 

“Yes, Kylo?” Hux crossed his arms as he stood in front of Kylo.

Kylo turned and opened the door and walked in.

Hux rolled his eyes and he walked in.

“I'm leaving for Mustafar and exegol tomorrow and won't be back for a few days.”

“Im aware, I'm the general for god's sake.”

“Right, I'll have something special for you when I come back.”

Ren turned away

Hux let out a deep sigh as he sat down on Kylos bed.

“Wow, I love surprises.” He muttered under his breath as he rolled his eyes.

Run turn back around.

“What did you say?”

“What?”

“What did you say?”

Kylos voice was serious, Hux knew he wasn't asking, he was demanding.

“I uh- I said I love surprises!” Hux swallowed hard as kylo passed back and forth.

“Anyways, I gotta get going now, I'll see you soon.”

‘Right, see ya.”

Hux and kylo both left walking opposite directions

_ Wish he would leave and wouldn't come back _

“I heard that,” Kylo shouted from down the hall

“You where fucking meant to!” Hux called back, rolling his eyes.

\----------------------------------------------------

_ A few days later, about 4 or 5… _

Hux stood waiting in the docking bay waiting for the command shuttle to pull in.

Minutes pass, still no ship.

“Where are they?” Hux turned to a stormtrooper

“Hey, you! Get me a status report on when the Supreme leader will be here.

The stormtrooper nodded and walked off.

_ Damnit kylo, I swear if I have to come and rescue you… _

Finally, The command shuttle pulled up and landed.

Relief filled Hux if he ran over to the shuttle waiting for Kylo to walk out.

Kylo strutted out with his knights and stormtroopers training behind him, Hux walked over to them and walked nect to Kylo.

“So Kylo h-”

“It's Supreme Leader to you.”

“I'm sorry?” Kylo pulled Hux aside and motioned his knights to keep going.

“It's not ‘Kylo' anymore, its Ren or Supreme leader.”

“Fine whatever, did you at least get what we need?”

“Yes, that's not the problem right now, follow me, I need to show you your surprise.”

Kylo and Hux walked the ship until they made their way to a large open window which showed millions of stars.

Hus walked closer to the window

“Is this my surprise? A bunch of stars?”

Kylo didn't answer

“Did you hear me I said-”

Hux turned around to see kylo on one knee holding a ring out to hux

Hux gasped covering his mouth

“Kylo i-”

“Marry me, Armitage Hux, together with me, we can rule the galaxy.”

“I- kylo-”

“Please.” Kylo stood up walking closer to Hux.

Hux looked down at the ring then back up at Kylo, a tear streamed from his eye.

“Yes.” 

“Yes?”

“Yes!” Hux wrapped his arms around Kylo and jumped into him, Kylo holding him up, then leaning in and kissing him.

“I love you” Kylo murmured 

“I love you too”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THE END! Holy moly! 3 almost 4 months, it took me to write this fic. I've had such a blast writing with my amazing friend Reese. Im soooo sorry it took me forever to post this chapter, i started school and i kept forgetting. But I have great news…. THERE IS GOING TO BE A SEQUEL! AHHHHH! The official release date is October 30-31 2020!! I'm so excited for this because it involves me and reeses Oc! Thank you all for following me on the amazing journey, Thank you and see you on October 30-31!!


End file.
